metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Universe of Metro 2033 (Book Series)
Anon Question How do you Publish a Metro 2033 Universe Novel, do you just publish it to a specific company, or just a random publishing company or can you self-Publish it? I have no clue, I recommend starting a thread at LastLightForum.com [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker]] 22:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Unless you're both Russian and a very quality writer I suspect you'll have an incredibly hard time even being contacted. I've kinda deduced that since several chapters of the published books have been posted on the creative section of the Russian Metro 2033 website, that's where they get noticed. ''' C''haos''i''an ' 02:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) i am Russian, and i have been writing stories since i was about 9-ish but i have never had any published so far, and i wish to have a Metro 2033 story idea published as well as idea's for several other Metro 2033 novel's. :I know I'm answering an old question, but maybe it will help someone else. Basically, if you're not from any of the countries where this series is available (Russia, Poland, Hungary, Germany, Italy, Spain, and perhaps a few others - though the number of the books available in each of these countries varies greatly), then your chances of being published are almost nonexistent. However, it's not impossible, as Grant McMaster somehow did it (though I believe that he wrote it only in Russian). As for any of the participating countries, it's a bit easier. :Tullio Avoledo has published multiple books set in Italy by first writing them in Italian - they were then translated to Russian. Recently the same thing happened in Poland, with the author Paweł Majka; his work is also scheduled to be published in Russia. The problem is that both of these were asked to write a novel in this setting, not the other way around. On the other hand, now that a great first Polish entry in the series from an established writer has been published, I know that the publisher of the Universe books in Poland is accepting submissions - which they will read and might approve, then asking for Glukhovsky's approval. I've heard that a second Polish novel is already in the editorial stage. --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 01:17, November 15, 2014 (UTC) German or Russian Nazis? Does any one know if the Nazis in the "Ancestral Heritage" book are German or Russian? I ask because the use of the "SS" insignia on the helmet on the cover is not used by the Fourth Reich. I know that since it wasn't release for western audiences, it might be hard to get an answer, but might aswell try? It could be either or because since there is the RedLine who have resurected the "USSR", it is logical to assume that some Germans would revive the Third Reich if some survived.Canuckians (talk) 03:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC) From what I know, the Fourth Reich was formed out of Russian Neo-Nazism, which is political practice, rather than a cultural or ethnic one. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that it is Russians fighting for Russian purity. That said, that's all western speculation. ''' C''haos''i''an ''' 20:50, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :As someone who lives in comes from Eastern Europe and has read a translated version of the book, I can tell you that they are in fact Chilean Nazis with no connection to the Fourth Reich. I will leave you on that note, as I don't want to spoil anything in case any of these novels will ever be translated into your language (and you never know, since Metro 2033 is turning into a fairly large franchise). --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 00:49, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Is this series canon I understand that Dmitry Glukhovsky gives condolences these novels, and they use the same universe, but are they official a part of the metro Canon. Or are they just kinda like fan fiction. I'm curious on this because i'm not sure if it could be used as a official source of info. User:Weaponsjockey117 :Well, I'm not sure if there has been any official statements on this, but Glukhovsky does endorse and promote all of these novels (each of the entries has to approved by him before it is published). He does set some basic rules, for example: you can't write in too much detail about the causes of the nuclear war and you can't continue the story from his original two novels (Metro 2033 and Metro 2034). Moreover, Metro: Last Light actually draws a lot of inspiration from some of the books in the Universe series. :So I think that's all enough to consider them canon as it's very different to fan fiction, because they are quite selective and accept only the best of the submissions. Actually, Glukhovsky often invites authors he already knows and asks them to take part, so many of them already were professional writers even before participating in the project. However, I don't think the admins of the wiki want to see them as that - for whatever reason. --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 00:58, November 15, 2014 (UTC)